Saffron
Saffron is a member of the current Tetra, during the events of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. She is one of the main antagonists in Part I, being a sort of rival towards Starla de Cordelia, as they were both students of Caton the Wise. She's the Earth Master in the Triad, despite not having any direct relation to any of the previous Earth Masters, as the entire line is deceased. Saffron was from a wealthy merchant family and she was always hungry for power, and was taught by Caton, after her parents saught for a magic teacher, eventually joining the Triad, after leaving him for Lysandre, who she became extremely loyal to, as he became her new teacher. Appearance and Personality Saffron is a beautiful young woman, in her twenties in Part I, with midlength, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She is of average height, with a body of a mature woman. She dons a combat dress that remains unchanged in Part II, as her entire appearance is virtually unchanged after the timeskip, except her hair is slightly longer. Out of the Triad, Saffron is the most calm and mature, being Lysandre's most trusted apprentice. She is confident, strong, determined, and has an interest in Starla, as they are both former students of Caton. In her first apperances, she's seen to be quite cruel and sadistic, as she states her fight against Rai and Irvine was "kinda boring", as she crushes Rai with Earth walls. It was stated by Calysta, that Saffron used to be power-hungry, strongly desiring to be one of the best, and Caton was nothing more than a teacher to her. She felt that he wasn't teaching her enough, and that she could've done so much more, wishing to surpass her master, and she went to Lysandre, and he taught her everything he knew, resulting in Saffron's unwavering loyalty to him. However, she does seem to regret this, as it is implied later on when she speaks with Starla. After Saffron gets defeated by Starla in their fight near the end of Part I, she admits that she was wrong, admitting defeat and the fact that Caton would not have wanted them to fight, hinting that she truly cared for her former master. She shows a more wise side to her when she tells Starla that she's a true student of Caton's. After Lysandre admits defeat to the party, she and the other members of the Tetra follow him, officially falling back and ending the Great War, letting go of their former ideals about changing Thet and reuniting Solaria as one Empire. In Part II, she's shown to be kinder and willing to work with the party, as the Tetra opposes the ideals of Klaus the Conqueror and the other enemies during this half of the story. She was openly against Klaus and tried to attack him immediately. After the cannon ends up blasting everyone away, she rescues Starla and helps the party defeat the Myriad and later assists them at the Tower of Aura. It's revealed in the ending that Saffron has ties to Kadelatha and stays their to help them rebuild. Abilities Magic Saffron's quite the force to be reckoned with, being the Earth Master. Living up to her title, she is clearly one of the best users of the Earth element in the time period, being skilled enough to assume the role in the Triad, despite not having any ties to the former Earth Masters, showing that her skill is enough to rival her predecessors. Being both a student of Caton and Lysandre, she is evidently a powerhouse, and is arguably the most powerful of the Tetra in terms of Elemental Magic and was said to memorize every single thing that Caton taught her. She wields a Staff in battle. Battle Skill In her fight against Starla, she was powerful enough to be quite a challenge for the other student of Caton, using very advanced magical techniques, only to lose to Starla, thanks to the princess's Mark of Cordelia. She seems to be quite durable, as even after her fight against Starla, she was able to get up just fine and teleport away. When the Tetra goes with the party to confront Sevinnon, Saffron engages in battle against Klaus, but even she gets overpowered by him, getting thrown across the area, narrowly getting stabbed with a sword, before being saved by Starla. Klaus refers to the current Earth Master as "pathetic", but that is clearly not the case. Relationships Tetra Saffron seems to have a relatively high position among the Tetra, being respected, despite not being a descendant of any members. The other members appear to do what she says and she often calms Sylph down. At some point in Part II, they all work together without Lysandre's guidance to help the party and she appears to be the one leading them. Lysandre Saffron's current master. He appears to respect her and be on a professional relationship with her, as her master. Saffron is extremely loyal to him, doing whatever he orders without question, even allowing a spy to assassinate Caton, even though she was against the idea. She's still loyal to him in Part II, but appears to be able to act on her own more often. Caton Saffron's former master. He was impressed by her magical ability when her parents sought for him as a teacher and he agreed to train her. They were simply on a teacher-student relationship, and without the kind of bond Starla had to him, as he was her father figure. Saffron left Caton after believing he wasn't teaching her enough and it's likely that she would've been just as loyal as she was to Lysandre as she was to Caton, had he taught her everything she wanted to learn. Saffron appears to care for him more when she agrees with Starla that students of Caton should work together, not fight and appears to regret not trying to stop the assassination attempt, and shows more respect for her late master. Starla When they first meet, Saffron reveals herself to be a student of Caton, much to Starla's shock and disbelief, and she taunts her, stating that there is a lot that Starla didn't know about him, regarding his backstory. She wishes to fight Starla, as she states that she never got to see whether or not she surpassed Caton or not and fighting Starla would be suffice. She shows confidence in her abilities, believing that she is superior to the younger student. After her defeat, Saffron accepts it and acknowledges Starla's abilities and she shows more respect towards her. Part II, they appear to be on better terms, though Starla is slightly wary of Saffron. Starla shows concern for Saffron when she gets injured by Trym and the two appear to be friendly with each other, after the cannon explodes, and Saffron saves Starla and takes care of her for the time being. They work together a few more times in the game. Part I Allies Like the rest of the Tetra, she appears to have a decent relationship with the Allies, the rebels and the other kingdoms that opposed Thet, such as Dalmasca, Zeflea, and Taonia. Taonian forces worked with the Tetra, even though the Tetra weren't exactly the most trustworthy, as they never revealed any of their true motives. The Tetra was also associated with Trym of Silvatica, but this wasn't quite revealed until Part II and it's revealed that Trym manipulated them the whole time. She greatly opposes Silvatica and Sevinnon in Part II. Part II Allies She works alongside the party and the Solarian Alliance, helping them against the Myriad, Sevinnon, and Silvatica. She doesn't seem to have any ill feelings towards them and is willing to work with them. Trivia * Saffron is a spice from the crocus flower, alluding to her Element: Earth, since it's related to plants. * Saffron is the only other known student of Caton, among some other unnamed ones, besides Starla. * She's the only Tetra member who is not related to any of the previous generations. * Her original name was supposed to be "Mira" Category:Female Category:Kingdom Spirits Chronicles Category:Tetra Category:Antagonist Category:Ally Category:Mage Category:Earth